Separate Realities
by aliendroid
Summary: The demons from "Wolf and Fox" and the ninjas from the real "Naruto" are transported to a strange world where they meet each other. Hilarity ensues! Mentions of guy/guy


_**Separate Realities**_

**Okay so I got this idea, not sure from where though…anyways basically I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Plot: The demons from "Wolf and Fox" and the ninjas from the real "Naruto" are transported to a strange world where they meet each other. Hilarity ensues! Mentions of guy/guy**

**For those of you who haven't read my story "Wolf and Fox" basically it is the same characters just instead of being ninjas they are demons. Oh this has strong hints of YAOI relationships, so if you don't like don't read. **

**Rated T **

They were all gathered and ready to start the newest battle against the resurrected Madara Uchiha when POP! In a split second Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Iruka, Kakashi, Kankuro, Sai, and Sasuke (who was getting ready to enter the battle after his eyes healing) appeared in a white space. There wasn't much to say about it after all, it was all white. White floor, white ceiling, white walls…wait there were no walls, just a big vast empty white space. Everyone was thoroughly confused and tense, especially with the missing-nin Sasuke in the group all of a sudden.

Naruto was the one to break the deafening silence. "Where the hell are we?" He was looking around trying to figure out their location and what had happen to the hundreds of other ninjas he and Gaara were just with. "What is going on? Hey Sasuke do you know what is going on?" asked Naruto turning towards the only person standing away from everyone else.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they looked at Naruto, "No." His answer was, as always, curt.

Naruto's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything there was another loud POP! A cloud of smoke formed then slowly dissipated. The group of ninja stood wide eyed as they took in the new arrivals. They were copies of them, only slightly different.

"What the hell? Where are we?" an all too familiar voice rang out. Demon Naruto was looking around his new surroundings finding them well white. He spotted his mate a couple feet from him and ran towards him. "Sasuke, what is going on?" he asked approaching him.

Demon Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around his small fox and answered, "I don't know. Stay close to me Naruto."

A loud horrified voice emerged from across the white space. "What the HELL? Why is Sasuke hugging me I mean him!" Ninja Naruto's complexion was ash, his blue eyes were wide and bulging, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Yours isn't the only one," said Ninja Neji taking in the terrifying scene before him. The other him had his arms around the other Gaara's waist. Both Ninja Gaara and Ninja Neji looked at each other than quickly looked away, their faces paling.

Ninja Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was him in the arms of some man with silver hair and a scar across one eye…Kakashi! He felt himself sway slightly. Ninja Kakashi was having a hard time grasping the situation. That was him without a mask holding onto Iruka. Kakashi's mouth was ajar behind his mask.

Ninja Kiba was so not seeing this. He was not tucked into his teammate's body like a lover, no he was not! Ninja Shino didn't even want to know what he was seeing. How could he be over there? Why was that him holding that Kiba?

Ninja Sai was perplexed, the other him was leaning into that other Kankuro. Why would he be doing that? Ninja Kankuro was feeling sick. The arm of the other him was holding onto the other Sai, and his fingers were stroking the other's hip!

Ninja Sasuke's eyes were wide at the scene before him. That other him was holding the other Naruto protectively…lovingly.

"This is so wrong!" The ninjas all screamed, even the usually quiet ones.

The demons all turned to take in the other thems across the way. It was weird but they all appeared as if they had just been fighting, or ready to fight. Even weirder was how Sasuke was staying away from everyone.

"What is wrong?" asked Demon Naruto his eyes falling onto the other him. The him that seemed a little taller, which angered him.

Blue met blue and Ninja Naruto said, "You! Him! Why are you two touching? Why are any of you doing that?"

Demon Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, along with all the other demons. "Is there something wrong with me being in the arms of my mate?" Demon Naruto's voice was dripping with venom.

Ninja Naruto was shocked, "Mate?" he asked quietly.

"Yes mate," said Demon Sasuke his grip tightening on his Naruto. He didn't like the way the other blonde was staring or the other him for that matter. "Naruto get behind me," he instructed pushing the blonde back.

"Sasuke?" Demon Naruto said.

"Wait!" called Demon Iruka from behind them. "Easy Sasuke-kun we need to assess our situation. These, um, people may know something we don't. Killing them won't do us any good."

"He's right," said Ninja Iruka glad that at least something was similar about this other him. "First off explain this 'mate' thing."

Demon Iruka turned towards Ninja Iruka and said in a very teacher like voice, "Mate, as in lifelong partners of which bare children with one another."

Yep that did it Ninja Iruka fainted. "Iruka-sensei!" called Ninja Naruto rushing forward and catching his favorite teacher. "Hey Iruka-sensei get a hold of yourself!"

"That isn't possible," said Ninja Neji stepping forward. "Two men can't have children."

Demon Iruka rolled his eyes, "Human men no, demon men yes."

Ninja Neji's purple eyes went wide, "Demon…men?" All of the ninjas quickly took in the appearance of the others and found what they had sensed was different about them. They were almost animalistic in how they stood, predatory, imposing. They all also had bracers on either their wrists or upper arms. "You are demons?" Ninja Neji asked.

"Yes," answered Demon Iruka. "I am Iruka Hatake, a fox demon of the western clans, and mate to Kakashi Hatake." Demon Iruka introduced himself proudly, after all he had nothing to hide.

Ninja Iruka felt his world spin, "Mate to Kakashi?" he asked his voice shaken.

"This is wrong," said Ninja Naruto looking over to the other him, still in the other Sasuke's arms. "This is so wrong!" Ninja Naruto got up from his position next to Ninja Iruka and walked over to the other Naruto. Reaching out he grabbed the other him and pulled him forward. "I know they are shadow clones all we have to do is hit them and they will vanish." He pulled his fist back and landed a solid right hook to the other Naruto's face…nothing happened. Until a loud growl was heard in the space.

Everyone's eyes went to Demon Sasuke just in time to see his body shimmer and burn with blue flame. Demon Naruto's eyes went wide, "Sasuke," he said as he turned to his mate. Demon Sasuke's eyes landed on the forming bruise on his fox's face and instantly changed. All the ninjas' eyes went from curious and confused to horrified as a ten foot tall black wolf took the place of the Demon Sasuke.

Demon Kakashi instantly moved to Demon Iruka shielding him from the danger as did the other dominate males. Demon Naruto righted himself and pushed the Ninja Naruto behind him. "What…is…that?" asked Ninja Naruto.

Demon Naruto smiled sweetly, "My mate," he answered. Demon Naruto held out his arms and walked towards the towering wolf. "Easy Sasuke, it is okay. See I am fine. His puny punch did nothing to me." Demon Naruto's voice was soothing, soft. The ninjas watched as the small blonde approached the huge wolf arms outstretched. "Calm down, we will figure out what is going on then you and me can go home to Arashi. How does that sound?"

"Arashi?" said Ninja Naruto interested in this new name for some reason.

Without turning his head Demon Naruto said, "Mine and Sasuke's son."

"WHAT?" A loud shout was heard from Ninja Sasuke. He couldn't even begin to fathom what the hell was going on right now. The other him had turned into a huge fucking wolf, and now this other Naruto was saying they had a son together. He and Naruto had a kid! "This is not fucking funny!" He slowly stalked forward ready to put an end to this disgusting game, but the wolf's head turned to him and growled.

"Stay back," said Demon Naruto. "Or do you want to die? Get your partner under control!" he yelled at the other him.

Ninja Naruto and Ninja Sasuke looked at each other, paled and looked away. "He is NOT my partner!" said Ninja Naruto.

That brought Demon Naruto's attention to him fully and the wolf's. "What?"

Ninja Kiba took this time to jump in. "I don't know what kind of sick game this is but it is NOT funny! None of us are in any kind of relationship with the other!"

"Why?" asked Demon Shino.

Ninja Kiba glared at the other Shino. "Dude that is wrong! Me and Shino" he pointed to Ninja Shino, "Are teammates and friends! We don't," he paled unable to finish his sentence.

Demon Kiba stepped forward and looked at his other self pitifully. "I am sorry. You don't understand the joy it is to be in your Shino's arms."

"Yeah," said the other demons all of them looking at their counterparts with pained expressions.

"I couldn't image my life without Neji," said Demon Gaara.

"You don't have too," said Demon Neji holding him closer. "It must be tough not having someone to care for."

Ninja Neji scuffed at the accusation. "I do have something I care for!" he yelled.

"Oh," said Demon Gaara. "Who?"

"My cousin Hinata," said Ninja Neji. "It is my job to protect her."

"Why would Hinata need protection?" asked Demon Naruto completely confused by that. "Or is your Hinata weak?"

Ninja Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Don't call Hinata weak! She is one of the strongest of the Konoha ninja!"

"Enough!" called Demon Kakashi. "We are losing site of what is important right now. Sasuke return to human form, or I will personally put you back in it." A pair of silver ears and a silver tail popped out signaling how serious Demon Kakashi was.

Ninja Kakashi gasped at the appearance of the bizarre add-ons. "What are you?" he asked.

Demon Kakashi turned towards his counterpart and shrugged, "I am Kakashi Hatake, a silver wolf of the Uchiha wolf clan, and mate to Iruka Hatake. Now Sasuke turn back!"

A soft growl escaped the large wolf's throat before magic seethed and he was in his human form, except for the wolf ears and tail that were still showing. Demon Naruto instantly went to his side and wrapped his arms around him. The two looked at each then kissed.

"Gah!" All the ninja's gasped as the two demons kissed each other deeply savoring the taste of the other. The demons just rolled their eyes.

Ninja Iruka stood and grasped Ninja Naruto's shoulders, "Please tell me you and Sasuke-kun never did anything like that!"

Ninja Naruto paled remembering a specific day in class, "Um, well not willingly…like that!" Ninja Naruto answered. He looked back to the two demons kissing and felt himself paling even further. If this kept up he was going to be disappearing into the white background before long.

"Enough!" said Ninja Sasuke. He couldn't handle this. How was he supposed to handle seeing someone who looked just like him kissing someone who looked just like Naruto?

"I agree break it up," said Demon Kakashi. "You two act like you were mated just yesterday."

Demon Sasuke glared and Demon Kakashi, "Like you can keep your hands off of Iruka-sense?"

"Well, um, you got me there," he said. "But it isn't like it is my fault! Ru is just so cute, especially when his brown ears and five tails are out!"

"You didn't have to tell them that!" yelled Demon Iruka. He turned towards the ninjas and bowed, "Sorry for his stupidity. Anyways back to business, do any of you know how we got here?"

All of the ninjas shook their heads. Ninja Naruto spoke up, "We were in the middle of getting ready for a battle when the next thing we knew pop, we were here."

"I see, Gaara-san what do you think we should do?" asked Demon Iruka looking at Demon Gaara. "Seeing as you are the highest ranking one here it is only right you should make the call."

"I agree," said Ninja Iruka looking over to Ninja Gaara. "Gaara-san please."

The two Gaaras stepped forward and looked directly at the other. "Well it is clear there are differences between you and us," said Ninja Gaara.

"Clearly," said Demon Gaara. "The question is, why were we brought here?"

"What were all of you doing before you were transported here?" asked Ninja Gaara.

Demon Gaara blushed, looked back at Demon Neji, his blushed deepened. "Um, slacking off," he answered.

Ninja Gaara's eyes went wide. "Doing what exactly?" he couldn't help it, the question was out.

Demon Neji stepped forward, "What my mate and I do in our private time behind closed doors is of no concern to you!" he stated flatly.

Ninja Gaara's eyes narrowed this time. "I beg to differ. We need as much information as possible to know how we got here. So fess up!"

Demon Neji tensed like he was ready to rip the other Gaara to pieces but Demon Gaara placed a soothing hand on his chest. "Fine," he said. "Neji had come to visit me in my office. We started to kiss and were just starting to get more serious when we found ourselves here after hearing a loud popping sound." Demon Gaara was a deep shade of crimson matching the outfit he was wearing.

Ninja Gaara was also the same shade and for some reason his treacherous mind had pulled up a very real image of the Hyuuga leaning over him while he sat at his desk. He shook his head and averted his eyes. He looked back to Ninja Neji who also had a very similar blush playing across his cheeks. "I see, that is very different from what we were doing. We were fighting on the front lines of a war," Ninja Gaara said. He turned towards Demon Kankuro and Sai. "And you two?"

The two demons looked at each other than at the ninja. Demon Kankuro spoke first, "I was handling some paperwork for my brother," he pointed towards Demon Gaara. Ninja Gaara felt himself relax a little knowing his status with his brother was still the same with these doppelgangers.

Demon Sai said, "I was at home watching our niece Amane and painting."

"Niece?" asked Ninja Gaara catching the word.

"Yes niece," said Demon Gaara. "Neji' and mine daughter."

Ninja Gaara felt himself sway. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Daughter? "Mind if I ask who the mother is?" he couldn't help it he wanted to know. "The more we know the more we can help," he justified.

"I am," said Demon Gaara. His face was lit up by a brilliant smile his eyes holding so much love it was spilling forth.

Ninja Gaara felt himself melt a little. "I see…wait that means I, I mean you are submissive!"

Now Demon Gaara looked confused. "Of course why wouldn't I be? I have the female pheromone, not Neji."

Ninja Gaara grasped onto this new bit of information and looked at the other demons. "And which other ones of you have this female pheromone?"

"Me," said Demon Sai raising his hand. "Though Kankuro and I don't have any children as of yet."

"I do," said Demon Iruka, "Kakashi and I have one son, Hideharu." Ninja Iruka and Ninja Kakashi felt the air rush out of their lungs with this information.

"Me to," said Demon Kiba. "Shino and I have one son." Ninja Kiba and Ninja Shino went wide eyed with the revelation.

"You already know Sasuke and I have a son," answered Demon Naruto. "And I am the mother." Yep Ninja Naruto was definitely not liking this. Whoever this other him was he was obviously submissive to the other Sasuke and that just pissed Ninja Naruto off. Ninja Sasuke on the other hand couldn't help but feel a little proud that his doppelganger was the dominate one in that strange relationship.

"Okay, so what were you two doing before you appeared here?" asked Ninja Gaara looking at Demon Shino and Kiba getting back on track.

Demon Shino answered for both of them. "I was treating Kiba to lunch. We left our son with my parents for the day and were spending time together. Poor Kiba has been exhausted, our son is a handful after all."

"He takes after me in personality what can I say," said Demon Kiba. "Though he takes after you in nearly everything else."

"So you two were on a…date," stated Ninja Gaara. The gagging sounds he could hear behind him signaled Ninja Kiba and Ninja Shino's response to this information. Ninja Gaara turned to Demon Iruka and Demon Kakashi, "You two?"

Demon Kakashi smirked, "I was on a mission protecting an official."

Demon Iruka sighed, "I was teaching my class. We were going over our tribes' migrations into the human world."

Both Ninja Kakashi and Ninja Iruka felt a small peace fall over them. It appeared these two copies of them had similar jobs as them at least.

"Okay," said Ninja Gaara. He turned to the final two, Demon Sasuke and Demon Naruto. "Your turn."

Demon Naruto beamed a brilliant smile, "Heh. I was at my parent's house with Arashi going over clan issue with my mother."

"What?" the quiet, softly spoken question from Ninja Naruto was barely heard. The ninjas all turned to look at the blonde they all cared for and saw the pain in his eyes. "You were with…your mom? She's alive in your world?"

Demon Naruto turned to look at Ninja Naruto and instantly realized what was obvious. His parent's didn't exist in this other him's world. "Yeah," he answered looking away. The pain in those familiar blue eyes was too much.

"I see," said Ninja Naruto. "I'm glad." Everyone looked at him shocked. "I'm glad at least one of us got to know them. I only met them once but I cherish the small time I spent with them." Demon Naruto couldn't respond. How could he?

"And you?" said Ninja Gaara more to clear out the growing tension then anything.

Demon Sasuke said, "I was with my brother Itachi." A sharp intake of breath was Ninja Sasuke's response. Demon Sasuke ignored it and continued. "We were tracking down a band of thieves."

"So is your family alive in your world too?" asked Ninja Gaara.

"Yes," answered Demon Sasuke. Now everyone realized why this Sasuke was so much calmer than their Sasuke, his family was still around.

Ninja Sasuke felt sick. The man in front of him had everything he was denied and more. He had his parents, his brother, Naruto, and a kid. Ninja Sasuke realized how strange it was for him to think he wanted Naruto and to have a kid with him. He shook his head instantly banishing such ridiculous thoughts.

"So there is nothing similar about our situations," said Ninja Gaara.

"No," answered Demon Gaara.

"Did you all hear the loud pop before being transported here?" asked Ninja Gaara.

"Yes," answered all the demons and the rest of the ninjas.

"And it appears that only we were brought here, no extras," said Demon Gaara. "Where ever here is." Demon Naruto, Iruka, Kiba, and Gaara all looked worried. "What are we going to do? Our children are at home alone."

"Arashi," Demon Naruto's voice sounded broken.

"It is okay, he is with your parents," said Demon Sasuke.

"But Amane was with Sai!" said Demon Gaara. "My little girl is all on her own." He sounded just like a worried mother in that instant.

Demon Neji wrapped his mate in his arms. "Shh, she will be fine. She is strong just like both of us."

"Um," Demon Sai spoke up. "Temari and Shikamaru were visiting the house."

"Really?" asked Demon Gaara.

"Yeah so she isn't alone," answered Demon Sai.

"Thank the spirits," said Demon Neji. The ninjas caught the strange thanks but didn't say anything.

"Our son will be fine, he is with Shino's parents," said Demon Kiba as if trying to reassure himself. Demon Shino didn't say anything he just brought Demon Kiba closer to his body.

Demon Iruka and Demon Kakashi exchanged glances. "Hideharu is in daycare right now, but once it closes…" Demon Iruka started until a lump formed in his throat. Ninja Iruka instantly felt for his counterpart.

"It will be okay Ru, we will find a way home," said Demon Kakashi. Ninja Kakashi's eye twitched hearing the sickeningly sweet tone the other him was using.

"But it doesn't matter there is no way our families aren't going to notice our absence," said Demon Sasuke. "And Father and Mother will be worried sick about you dobe."

"Teme," Demon Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_This was familiar_ thought the ninjas who knew Ninja Sasuke before he went traitor and how him and Ninja Naruto were together.

"I guess all we can do is to try and figure this out then," said Ninja Shino. "Considering you all have children to get back to. Even if the idea of it is…"

"Weird," said Ninja Naruto and Kiba together.

"It isn't weird," said Demon Naruto glaring at the other blonde. "It is one hundred percent normal to have children! Especially with ones mate, and if you happen to love your mate which I DO!"

Ninja Naruto paled, "What?" he asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I said it is perfectly normal to have children with your mate, especially if you love them. I happen to love Sasuke deeply there is nothing in this world more important to me than my mate." Demon Naruto's eyes shined. "I have already proven that once when some stupid rabbit tried to take him from me."

"Yeah and look how that turned out," said Demon Sasuke. "We got separated for three years." Demon Naruto hissed at Demon Sasuke. Demon Sasuke smiled and leaned down to capture his fox in a kiss. "I love you too my little vixen."

Ninja Naruto and Ninja Sasuke felt like the floor had just gave out from under them. There copies just admitted to loving each other and kissed again. This was too much for them to take.

Ninja Gaara looked over at Demon Gaara and asked, "Do you two…love each other?" He had a hard time asking the question. The words seemed to get caught in his throat like they refused to be asked.

"Of course," answered Demon Gaara and Demon Neji together. The other ninjas looked on to their twins and found the same answer. They all took an involuntary step back; none of them could handle the reality shining in their face right now. It was so real but so alien at the same time. Real because it was right there in front of them. Alien because, well they loved another guy!

"Why is it so surprising that we love our mates?" asked Demon Iruka. He was really finding these other thems annoying in their ignorance. Especially when they kept glancing at each other with not-so-innocent looks.

"Well it isn't surprising," said Ninja Iruka. "What is surprising is who your mates are."

Demon Iruka's eyes narrowed this time. "Care to run that by me again?"

"Look it is just strange okay," said Ninja Kankuro speaking up for the first time. "I mean come on I barely even know this guy," he pointed towards Ninja Sai. "How can we be in a relationship like that!"

"Hmph," Demon Kankuro glowered at the other him. "I pity you. Sai is quite the playful kitty in bed."

That caused a shocked and horrified look to pass over every ninjas' face. Kankuro paled, though you couldn't tell, and sat down feeling light headed.

"I have to agree with my brother," said Ninja Gaara. "It is strange to us. Mainly because not all of us have such close a relationship in our world. But it appears that is not the case in yours. Let's leave this subject alone for right now and work on figuring out what to do. Naruto, can you create some clones and have them go off in every direction and see if there is _anything_ out there?"

Ninja Naruto smiled, "Leave it to me!" He put his fingers together and said, "Shadow clones." About twenty clones appeared shocking the demons. "Okay spread out and see if you can find anything," Ninja Naruto instructed.

"Right!" called the clones and scattered.

"Now we wait for them to report back," said Ninja Gaara.

Demon Naruto was staring at Ninja Naruto. His curiosity got the better of him, "How did you do that?"

Ninja Naruto look over at the other him and smiled, "It is kinda my specialty."

Nothing else was said everyone remained silent waiting for Ninja Naruto's clones to report back. What felt like hours passed, and still no word. Ninja Naruto was starting to look fatigued. "Undo the jutsu Naruto you can't take much more," said Ninja Kakashi seeing his student's state.

"Just a little longer," said Ninja Naruto.

Demon Naruto glared at him, "You idiot you are pushing yourself. Undo that strange spell before you collapse!"

All the ninjas looked at the Demon Naruto he like was, well, a stranger. He was making sense! "Fine," said Ninja Naruto. "Release!" Off in the distance each clone disappeared.

"So?" asked Ninja Kakashi.

"Nothing," said Ninja Naruto. "There was nothing but empty white space." Everyone sighed dejectedly.

"What the hell does that mean?" screamed Demon Kiba. "Are you saying we are stuck here?"

"No," said a voice. They all turned their heads to see a figure standing off to the left of the two groups. "We are sorry for this strange accident, but I am here to take you home." The figure looked neither male nor female more like a combination of the both. It had shoulder length white hair and gold eyes, and it was floating. "It seems there was some confusion with some orders and somehow you twenty were brought from your separate realities to here."

"And where is here exactly?" asked Ninja Neji.

"Limbo," said the figure. "But don't worry I will be sending you all back now. Oh and don't fret you won't remember any of this and I will put you back at the exact second you left so you won't be missing anything."

"Wait," said Demon Naruto. He walked over to Ninja Sasuke and said, "I don't know why you two are fighting but I can tell you care about him. I hope you two can make ammines." He smiled and walked back to his mate. "After all there is no better happiness than being with your soul mate."

"Are you crazy?" asked Ninja Sasuke just as the figure raised its hands and smacked them together. A loud pop filled the air and they disappeared.

Naruto and Gaara looked up and saw Madara Uchiha staring down at them. For a second they had the strangest feeling they had been somewhere else, but both quickly banished the thought.

_The End_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So what did you all think? I bet it was confusing huh? Oh well I just wanted to write it. Mainly because the idea was in my head and refused to leave! Please review and let me know what you all thought about it!**

**Hey if you are a returning reader of mine go to my profile and vote on letting me know how my writing is coming along. **

**If you want to know who the demons are and what their story is check out my story "Wolf and Fox". **

**Edited**


End file.
